1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and process for longitudinally encapsulating a bundle of aligned fibers within an elastomeric tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The apparatus and process of the invention may be used to make encapsulated fiber bundles for use in the fluid flow control of U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,600. Such encapsulated fiber bundles comprise a plurality, usually several hundred, axially aligned Lycra Spandex fibers encapsulated axially within a Silastic (silicone rubber) sheath or tube.